


Nokia Screens Should Be Bigger

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin get mobile phones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nokia Screens Should Be Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> written for Bonus Challenge 7 of the summerpornathon

&gt;_One new message(s)!_

From: Prat

**8==D~~**

***

_One new message(s)!_

From :Magic Hands

**ha ha vry fny arthur. i guess tiis mean u learned to texv. its abt timf.**

***

_Two new message(s)!_

From: Prat

**yes mrlin i did. apparently you still havent. good thing i spell well enough for both of us :p**

From: Prat

**ps that was my cock in case you missed that. coming on you. not drawn to scale obviously. your dinky little nokia screen couldnt handle that kind of overload.**

***

_One new message(s)!_

From: Magic Hands

**o sire, ur so modest. not all of us can afford blckberries. prat. btw should u evn b on ur fone during training?**

***

_One new message(s)!_

From: Prat

**DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT MERLIN! I SHALL COME UP THERE AND SHOW YOU MAGNIFICENCE OF MY COCK, NO SCREEN NECESSARY, WHICH YOU WILL THEN PROCEED TO PUT INTO YOUR MOUTH. IT SHOULD LOOK SOMETHING LIKE THIS: 8==D O:**

***

_One new message(s)!_

From: Magic Hands

**ur technica skills blow me away. if that was ur attempt at sexting, you fail sire. best stick to the real thing.**

***

_One new message(s)!_

From: Prat

**I'll show YOU blown away. hehe**

***

_One new message(s)!_

**Im shaking my head at u. I should hav seen that coming. Just get up here already!**

***

_One new message(s)!_

From: Prat

**You can see me cum in a short while. On my way ;)**   


_   
**fic: Nokia Screens Should Be Bigger**   
_


End file.
